The present disclosure relates generally to fiber optic connectors having at least one ferrule assembly inserted in a housing. The connectors can use the invention, among others, is a Lucent Connector (LC) connector or CS® connector sold by assignee of the present invention.
The prevalence of the Internet has led to unprecedented growth in communication networks. Consumer demand for service and increased competition has caused network providers to continuously find ways to improve quality of service while reducing cost.
Certain solutions have included deployment of high-density interconnect panels. High-density interconnect panels may be designed to consolidate the increasing volume of interconnections necessary to support the fast-growing networks into a compacted form factor, thereby increasing quality of service and decreasing costs such as floor space and support overhead. However, the deployment of high-density interconnect panels has not been fully realized.
In communication networks, such as data centers and switching networks, numerous interconnections between mating connectors may be compacted into high-density panels. Panel and connector producers may optimize for such high densities by shrinking the connector size and/or the spacing between adjacent connectors on the panel. While both approaches may be effective to increase the panel connector density, shrinking the connector size and/or spacing may also increase the support cost and diminish the quality of service.
While an operator may attempt to use a tool, such as a screwdriver, to reach into a dense group of connectors and activate a release mechanism, adjacent cables and connectors may obstruct the operator's line of sight, making it difficult to guide the tool to the release mechanism without pushing aside the adjacent cables. Moreover, even when the operator has a clear line of sight, guiding the tool to the release mechanism may be a time-consuming process. Thus, using a tool may not be effective at reducing support time and increasing the quality of service.
Small Form Factor Pluggable Transceivers (SFP) are used presently in telecommunication infrastructures within rack mounted copper-to-fiber media converters, and are also known as Ethernet switches and/or patching hubs. These infrastructure Ethernet and fiber optic connections are evolving quickly to increase connection density due to limited space for such equipment. Although fiber optic connectors have become smaller over the years, they have not been designed to be any smaller than necessary to plug into commonly sized and readily available SFPs. However, as transceiver technologies develop, smaller SFPs will be used to create higher density switches and/or patching hub equipment. Accordingly, there is a need for fiber optic connectors that will meet the needs of future developments in smaller SFPs.